La nuit des souvenirs
by Helduath
Summary: Ce nuit, je pense à nous, à toi, à notre passé ensemble, à notre rencontre, et surtout, j'essaye de ne pas penser à notre rupture... [Superbrioche x Rosgrim] Romance Brigrim. Relations amoureuses entre hommes, vous êtes prévenus.


**Ma deuxième fiction, toujours sur le fameux couple Brigrim ^^ N'hésitez pas à aller voir les chaines youtube de Superbrioche666 et de Rosgrim. Merci à Gaby_S_A pour le titre :)**

Tout a commencé sur ce jeu que j'aimais tant, sur ce jeu où, ironiquement, j'ai rencontré tant de personnes qui sont mes amis maintenant. La première fois que j'ai entendu sa voix, j'ai été frappé puis très vite charmé par son accent. Les mots qu'il prononçait me parvenaient avec une telle douceur, une telle couleur, une telle fluidité que j'oubliais parfois que ce qu'il disait avait sens, tant qu'il parlait, tout allait bien.

La première fois que je l'ai entendu rire, un frisson a parcouru mon corps, c'était tellement vrai, tellement clair, tellement lui… Puis tout est allé vite, très vite. Nous nous sommes rapprochés, nous sommes devenus amis, nous avons commencé une collocation ensemble… Cette décision, celle de vivre toutes mes journées avec lui, était si bête, si désespérée. J'étais amoureux de lui, et je savais très bien que je ne supporterais pas d'être trop près, mais pourtant je l'ai fait…

Puis quand il s'est lancé dans YouTube, je l'ai pris sous mon aile et je lui ai appris à voler. Même s'il était maladroit et peu à l'aise, il a tout de suite plu, grâce à sa voix, grâce à son rire, grâce à sa personnalité, tout ce qui faisait que j'étais fou de lui a aussi charmé son public. Sa communauté a grandi très vite, trop vite peut être, et il y a eu les premiers haters, les premières insultes. Je crois que je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi mal, aussi triste, à lire et à relire ces commentaires blessant, dégradant. A ce moment-là, il voulait tout arrêter, et quelque part, moi aussi je voulais qu'il n'aille pas plus loin, pour ne plus jamais voir les larmes troubler ses beaux yeux, pour ne plus jamais le sentir trembler dans mes bras. Mais je l'ai convaincu de continuer, de ne pas laisser tomber, il avait tellement de talent... Alors il a pris une pause et ensemble on a travaillé sur sa chaine, on a lié des contacts, prévu des séries, tout fait pour que son rêve devienne possible.

Mais un soir, il y a six mois, tout a dérapé. On préparait son retour et il était anxieux, il avait peur des reproches et des insultes. Il était blottit contre moi, proche, beaucoup trop proche pour mon bien, programmant la sortie de sa vidéo annonce. Ces derniers mois avaient été difficiles, toujours l'avoir près de moi, toujours le voir me sourire, me complimenter, sans, pour autant, avoir la moindre chance d'être aimé en retour… Je crois que je n'en pouvais plus, que je n'arrivais plus à garder ça pour moi.

Je me souviens très bien de sa question posée d'une voix inquiète : « Mais pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi ? » Ma réponse avait été simple, « parce que je t'aime Mickaël ».

Mais vous vous demandez peut être ce que je fais la, debout dans le salon, à presque deux heures du matin ? A regarder ce canapé avec les larmes aux yeux ? Pourquoi est-ce que je repense à notre rencontre, à notre amour ? Et peut-être aussi pourquoi ses joues sont humides, pourquoi il tient un de mes pulls serré contre lui, recroquevillé, là ?

Ce n'est pas le première fois qu'on crie, ce n'est pas notre première dispute, mais c'est la première fois que je suis seul dans notre lit, seul pour avoir dit des choses que je ne pensais même pas… La colère est si destructrice parfois…

Je regrette l'époque où tout allait bien, où tout était simple entre nous, où il ne fallait pas surveiller chaque mot, censurer chaque douceur pour ne pas que notre public sache…

Il voudrait tout leur dire, il voudrait assumer, mais moi je n'y arrive pas, j'ai trop peur des conséquences, j'ai trop peur de tout perdre. Il m'a fallu du temps pour construire ce rêve, mais il suffirait d'une seconde pour le détruire...

Mais c'est lui que j'aillais perdre en le cachant ainsi, en refusant d'avouer à quel point je l'aimais, combien mon cœur battait vite à chaque regard, à chaque baiser, à chaque caresse… C'est pour ça qu'il dort ici, seul, parce qu'il n'a pas supporté que je le rejette, même si ce n'était pas mon intention…

Quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble, c'était presque le monde à l'envers, on se connaissait déjà sur le bout des doigts, on vivait déjà ensemble… et pourtant il me restait tant à apprendre de lui, la chaleur de ses bras autour de moi, la douce griffure de sa barbe dans mon cou, l'intensité de ses baisers… Je n'ai su que plus tard que j'étais son premier homme.

Et maintenant que je suis là, assis par terre, la tête posée sur ce canapé, à quelques centimètres de lui, je voudrais juste le supplier de venir se coucher avec moi, de me serrer à nouveau dans ses bras, de me dire que ce n'est pas grave, qu'il m'aime quand même, qu'il me pardonne, mais je n'ose pas, j'ai si peur d'avoir tout gâché, d'avoir détruit une de meilleures choses qui me soit arrivée, de le voir partir et de rester ici, étranglé par les souvenirs de notre amour passé.

Je dois sangloter trop fort parce qu'il ouvre les yeux et me regarde sans trop comprendre. La seconde suivante je suis dans ses bras, il me tient fort contre lui, et je pose ma tête contre son torse musclé. Tout semble aller mieux d'un coup, mes larmes cessent, sa chaleur et son odeur sont si apaisantes… peut être qui finalement, tout s'arrangerait.

_- Helduath_


End file.
